Together for a week?
by iPadPro
Summary: Aizawa has a special task for the students of 1-A to practice teamwork.
1. Introduction

This story was inspired by the folks over at the IzuOcha discord /TDE3Ktd This is my first fic so constructive criticism is appreciated!

Aizawa stood up, straightened his papers against his desk and cleared his throat, glaring at a half asleep Kaminari. "Alright class, for today's assignment I want you all to pick someone to pair up with, make sure it is someone you work well with." "Sir, what will this task ent-" Iida asked only to find himself looking at a curled up sleeping bag on the floor. Midoriya walked up to where Uraraka was sitting and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. "H-hey Uraraka wanna team up, this will be a good chance to see how our quirks work t-together!" Midoriya stammered out, still not used to talking to anyone, let alone a girl, especially such a pret- "Sure, Deku!" His thoughts were interrupted by a beaming Uraraka that lit up his own heart, forcing his own face into a grin.

When everyone was done deciding the pairs were the following: Uraraka/Midoriya, Tokoyami/Asui, Kirishima/Bakugou, Kaminari/Jiro, Todoroki/Momo, Ojiro/Hagakure, Mineta/Shoji, Iida/Sero, Ashido/Aoyama, and Sato/Koda. Some got together to see their quirks in action with each other. Others because they were friends. A few because they were the only ones left. "Does everyone have a partner?" Aizawa asked. The room was filled with "Yeahs" and "Yeps". "Good, now for your task" Aizawa whipped out a box filled with handcuffs hidden behind his desk

. "Are we going to try to capture each other again?" Iida asked. "Nope". "Are we gonna go fight and capture Ectoplasms clones?" Kirishima asked. "Nope" Aizawa said with the ghost of a smile on his face. "So, uh what are we gonna do?" Kaminari asked fear in his tone. "You and your partner are gonna be handcuffed together for a week to test teamwork, you can complain to Midnight about this not me, it was her idea". Aizawa said knowing full well that he could have came up with something else but some people just wanna watch the world burn, and Aizawa was one of those people. Mineta is screaming his head off, something about missed opportunities. "I'm chained up with this perv for a week?" Jiro pointed at a crestfallen Kaminari. "What about the bathroom?" A surprisingly calm Asui asked given the situation. "You can use a key for that, there is one outside every bathroom, but if I catch any of you using the key for anything else, you get you and your partner expelled." Aizawa stated as if it was common knowledge. "H-how about sleeping?" Uraraka asked, red from head to toe. "You're practically adults, heroes-in-training, if you can't handle a little sleep over, you don't deserve to be here." Aizawa stated. "Alright no more questions, class dismissed." Aizawa curled back up into his sleeping bag.

"H-hey Uraraka since we're chained up" Midoriya shakes the handcuffs connecting them a little "Wanna go get some lunch?" He says not being able to look her in the eyes, scratching the back of his head, still a little red realizing the situation their in. "Maybe depends on where you wanna go." Uraraka says giggling at his awkwardness. "Ummm, how about the mall- wait maybe not after what happened last time" Midoriya says with a laugh. "How about this sushi restaurant down the block" Uraraka suggests. "Sounds good it's a date!" Midoriya says, turning red after realizing what he said "W-wait n-not like t-that!" He waved his arms around his body in a panic.

"Hey Jiro, wanna go back to the dorms and listen to this new artist I found?" Kaminari asked a little hurt after what Jiro called him earlier. "It's not like I have much choice do I?" She said waving her hand in front of his face. "Fine but I get next choice." If there was one thing Kaminari had in common with Jiro, it was music.

"So Todoroki do you have anything you wanna do?" Momo asked happy she would have more time with Todoroki. "I was going to go see my mother, but if you don't want to we can do something else." Todoroki said. " That sounds wonderful! You wouldn't mind me meeting her would you?" Momo asked turning a little red at the fact Todoroki was a willing to let her meet his mother. "Of course not, you're very nice and diligent, why would I mind you meeting her?" Todoroki asked excited to learn more about Momo's personality. "Oh no reason, just a little curious, so where are we going?"

"Iida how much longer?" Sero asked out of breath. "Only a few more miles, no matter our circumstances we must keep in shape!" Iida said dragging a exhausted Sero behind him. "Wait!" Sero exclaimed. "I have an idea". Sero hopped on Iidas back, using his tape to keep himself in place. "Great idea! Now I can run and get in shape faster with added weight!" Iida praised, not realising he was being used as a cheap taxi. "Yeah keep doing what you're doing" Sero said, finally catching his breath on Iidas back.

TBC

I'll probably do a chapter each for some of the pairs. Next up is IzuOcha!

-iPadPro

Discord link- /TDE3Ktd


	2. IzuOcha

**CHAPTER 2**

While walking to the sushi place, Midoriya's and Uraraka's hands brushed each other. Enticing many sorry's from the very embarrassed pair.

"S-sorry! This is gonna take awhile to get used to huh?" Midoriya said lightheartedly, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's fine! Yeah, I wonder how this is gonna help our teamwork if i'm honest, though i'm really excited to spend time with you Deku!" Uraraka said in her usual cheery attitude, with a beaming smile. Blushing a little bit on that last part.

"Me too! Ah here it is." Deku stopped in front of a bright orange and green neon sign that reads OPEN.

"I remember this place! Tsu tried to take me here but I had to do hero training so I haven't actually tried it yet." Uraraka says looking at the happy people inside through the window.

The restaurant is an average size, with green, pink and white coloring the walls and floor. The place is separated into two halves, with one half being dominated by mostly families and groups of friends, the other half having young people in pairs or flying solo.

"How did you find this place? It looks super cute!" Uraraka said pointing at the cute character posing on the wall, holding chopsticks in a fighting pose with the restaurants name above it.

"O-Oh! It's a bit embarrassing…" Midoriya looked away, scratching the back of his head, turning a little red.

"You gotta tell me now! C'mon please?" Uraraka said with a puppy dog face, tugging on his shirt sleeve.

"W-well alright…"

"My mom took me here after school on days where she had to buy groceries, so we ate here, she said something like 'If you don't eat right now your body's natural schedule will be all messed up!'" Midoriya said blushing at the story of his overbearing mom, looking over at a Mom with her own son at a table.

"Ah that's so cute! Does that mean we will get to see some of your old friends here?" Uraraka said, making her hands into binoculars and looking around the place.

"I-I don't think so, I didn't really have any friends back then s-so I usually just came here alone with me and her…" Midoriya said, a little longing in his voice, not willing to look Uraraka in the eye.

"Just you two?" A woman came and asked them, holding two menu in her hands and wearing a waitress uniform.

"Yes just us." Midoriya said, still not quite comprehending being alone with Uraraka.

"Right this way." The waitress led them to their table next to the rest of the other young pairs, some looking at them weirdly. Albeit who wouldn't look at two people handcuffed together weirdly.

"O-oh! T-that's o-odd!" Midoriya says, blushing his head off, pretending to look at the menu.

"What's weird? Is there something in my hair?" Uraraka asks, confused and patting the top of her head.

"T-they put us in the couples section" Midoriya replies, redder than a fire hydrant, shaking the menu a little.

"O-oh! I guess that is pretty weird huh? Can't blame them with how close we are to each other…" Uraraka says, just as red as Midoriya, fiddling with the hem of her desk.

"Anything to drink you two?" An oblivious waitress came up handing them menus as she took their orders on what to drink.

"J-just water." A wreck of Midoriya replied, taking the menus and handing one to Uraraka.

"I'll have tea, thank you!" Uraraka said, trying to forget the situation they were in, and failing.

"What type of tea?" The waitress asked.

"Green, thanks." Uraraka said trying not to touch Midoriya, which was difficult because they had to be inches from each other due to the handcuffs.

"Flag me down when you are ready to order!" The waitress said going to fetch their drinks.

"You said you didn't have many friends before U.A?" Uraraka asked, empathy in her voice, unable to believe someone as sweet as Midoriya didn't have any friends.

"Y-yeah my quirk manifested late so I was kinda considered an outcast I guess." Midoriya said, his voice tinted with sadness and a hint of nostalgia. Uraraka was his best friend she had a right to know what his life was like before meeting her.

"But how? You're so nice, you're like a little sun! How could anyone just not like that?! You're pretty cute too." Uraraka said, mad and thinking out loud, not realising what she said.

"M-me! C-c-cute?!" Midoriya said, pointing at his face, not comprehending wait just came out of Uraraka's mouth.

"O-oh d-did I say that out loud!?" Uraraka said with a fake laugh, looking away, turning red again.

"W-well none the less how could anyone not like you?!" Uraraka said trying to change the subject back, still a little red.

"I didn't have a quirk, I lacked what made people special, why would people spend time on someone who didn't even do being born right?" Midoriya said, lacking his stutter in a tone that proved he was somewhere else.

"Hey, you've got us now right? We'd never disregard you like that." Uraraka said, placing her hand on Midoriya leg to bring him back, worry blanketed her tone, concern for her friend blocking out her embarrassment.

"Yeah you're right! Thanks." Midoriya said putting on his usual bright smile. Something off in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by Uraraka.

"Hey, we're here for you, whatever you need, whenever you need it okay?" Uraraka said, making sure he was okay.

"Y- yeah, okay, thanks Uraraka, I mean it." Midoriya said, finally back to his normal self, feeling like a thousand pound weight was lifted off his chest.

"Anytime! Now what's good here? Ooh, how about this Uraraka said, pointing to something on the menu.

The two ate dinner and went back home to the dorms because they felt like they would have to go to the bathroom after dinner and didn't want to have to deal with THAT situation. When they arrived they saw Mina on the couch, texting on her phone, Aoyama chained next to her looking at himself in a mirror.

"Look, the two lovebirds are back!" Mina said teasing the pair.

"Hey Mina bathroom real quick?" Uraraka said, her face flush with her comment. Dragging Midoriya with her to the door.

"Not gonna give me a chance to say anything?" Mina said following behind the determined Uraraka into the bathroom, seeing a confused Midoriya at the door.

"So what'd you want me for?" Mina said, looking at a very red Uraraka with a confused look on her face.

"Close the door.!" Uraraka said, very flustered, and leaned on the door.

"Okay, Deku and I went to go get sushi and" Uraraka closes her eyes and whispers "I called him cute on accident." She peeks one eye open at Mina during the last word, redder than a tomato.

"Oh. My. God. YOU'RE ADORABLE!" Mina exclaimed, hugging Uraraka in a bear hug.

"I-it's not like that!" Uraraka said, covering her face with her hands, somehow turning even redder.

"Y-you two okay in there?" Midoriya asked through the door.

"Just a minute Deku!" Uraraka said, masking the embarrassment in her voice.

Woo finally done! Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it! Inspired by the peeps over at the IzuOcha discord. Check it out!

Next chapter KamiJiro!- **iPadPro**


	3. KamiJiro

Meanwhile in the U.A dorms, in Kaminari's room, him and Jiro were listening to music, rock to be specific, not screamo or anything to 'hardcore' just some alternative rock that didn't blow out their eardrums.

"Y'know, it's getting kinda boring sitting in here jamming to the same tunes over and over again." Kaminari said, looking up to the ceiling on the floor.

"W-what do you mean?" Jiro said, as much as she hated to admit it, she liked hanging out with Kaminari, he had good taste and Jiro didn't want to lose that.

"I mean it's nice and fun, but it would be nice to do something else every once in awhile you know?" Kaminari said looking back at Jiro on the bed.

"Yeah I guess." Jiro said, realizing his point, twirling her jack around her finger.

"Well since you're so bored with me, I-I got some c-concert tickets i-if you wanna go with me" Jiro said, blushing madly looking away from Kaminari.

Kaminari eyes widened and his face turned pink, he whipped his head back to the wall in front of him.

"Y-yeah! Sure sounds dope." Kaminari said, silently screaming 'YES YES YES' in the confines of his deep fried brain.

"Okay but you absolutely CANNOT tell any of the girls or your friends, ESPECIALLY Mina, deal?" Jiro said, waving one of her jacks threateningly, but it was countered by the blush on her cheeks.

"D-deal!" He said frightened, feeling a chill creep up his back, knowing the feeling of Jiro's jacks all too well, absentmindedly rubbing the side of his head.

"So to get out of here without people noticing… We're going through the window aren't we?" Kaminari said scratching his head.

"Yep." Jiro said, already halfway out of the room.

Once the pair was far enough away from the dorms and they felt safe they called a cab. Within a minute a man looking too tired for his job to be driving arriving in a yellow car drove up.

"You called?" The man said in a rough voice, unlocking the doors to his car.

"Yep!" Jiro said sliding into the backseat.

"You two aren't escaped convicts or anything, right? The driver said, eyeing them suspiciously.

"No…" Kaminari said looking at the man like he was stupid.

"Then how do you explain those cuffs?" The driver pointed to their hands.

"Oh! Yeah our teacher wanted us to be together for a week to 'test our teamwork'" Jiro said rolling her eyes at the obvious lie Aizawa said earlier.

"Whatever you say… So where do you wanna go?" The cab driver said, still not trusting them.

Jiro tells him the address of where the concert is and Kaminari pipes up.

"So what band are we seeing? You never actually told me…" Kaminari asked, not worried since Jiro usually had good taste.

"Deep dope." Jiro said, moving her hands in the air as if the words would show up in them.

"Oh yeah you showed me them a few weeks ago." Kaminari said recalling the memory of Jiro getting angry at him for not knowing who they are. 'You call yourself a rocker?!' She said in the most annoyed tone he had ever heard, even from Jiro.

"I'm so excited!" Jiro said like a kid before christmas, practically vibrating in her chair.

"It's gonna be great I bet!" Kaminari said, Jiro's excitement was contagious and seeing Jiro so happy made his heart melt like ice next to an open fire.

The two kids gushed about their favorite songs and who their favorite member of the band was, entranced in their excitement didn't notice that the car had arrived at their destination.

"Alright pay up." The grungy cab drive held his hand out expectantly, looking in his mirror at the kids.

Jiro held him the money and got out of the car faster than the lightning boy himself and started running toward a crowd and the sound of instruments being tested.

"Come on we're gonna miss them!" Jiro said even though they were early, tugging Kaminari behind her as he struggled to catch up to her pace.

When they arrived there was a crowd full of people wearing different assortments of punk clothing, with many accessories of the band of hand as well. This all made Jiro feel underdressed wearing only a long waisted t-shirt and jeans.

"Kaminari i'm not too out of place right?" Jiro asked, looking to her friend for answers.

"Well besides me being attached to you, I think you look perfect." Kaminari said, speaking before thinking, turning red after the words left his lips.

'Welp, it's true so i'll stick by it' He thought, actually thinking in his head and not saying it.

"T-thanks." Jiro said, turning a beet red looking at the ground.

"Y-you look kind of nice t-too I guess..." Jiro complimented, not believing what she was saying to be completely honest.

"W-what?" Kaminari said, thinking he shocked his brain and this was just another one of his dreams when a voice came out from behind him.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here." A familiar voice said, mocking the two.

"M-mic!" Kaminari said, somehow being even more embarrassed than he was before.

"So Eraser has you kid's doing that old team building exercise huh?" Mic said, remembering the days when his teacher did the same to his class.

"How'd you know?" Kaminari said dumbfounded that someone already knew their situation already for the first time that day.

"Midnight brought it up as a joke during a staff meeting, guess he took it too far." Mic snickered at the kid's situation, absent mindedly rubbing his wrist from when it happened to him years ago.

"Sorry for ruining your 'moment' i'll let you two get back at it." Mic said, making a kissy face at the last part of his sentence.

The two kid's looked away from each other, their faces threatening to turn purple at how embarrassed they were. They were interrupted from their thoughts by music and their attention snapped to the stage. People started cheering and dancing, Jiro couldn't help but start dancing herself. Seeing Jiro move to the music made Kaminari's heart race and he started dancing too. When the opening was finished the band moved onto a slow song and the crowd started dancing in pairs of two and Kaminari was still dancing by himself awkwardly.

'Fuck it' Jiro thought and brought Kaminari to her and they started slow dancing, albeit very clumsily.

"Kaminari I-I really like you…" Jiro said looking past him into the crowd, not willing to meet his gaze.

"Jiro I-" Kaminari began but was interrupted by a swell of words from Jiro.

"I-I'm sorry, t-that was stupid of me to ask how cou-" It was Jiro's turn to be interrupted, not by words this time but by Kaminari's lips. It was awkward, fumbling, and a little too much. 'Just like Kaminari' Jiro thought, but it was perfect all the same.

"I like you too Jiro, just as much" Kaminari said breaking the kiss, looking into Jiro's eyes for the first time since the music began, only just realising how beautiful and scared they were, there was something about them that entranced him they were… _electric._

Jiro broke him out of his trance with a slap to the face, and then another kiss, deeper and less clumsy this time, yet still feeling so perfect.

'Kids' Present Mic thought to himself as he took a picture and sent it to the chatroom the teachers had made once school had started.

 _Mic: Looks like your plan worked Eraser_

 _Eraser: Of course, it's my plan_

 _Midnight: Ah young love so pretty, so small, so fragile, so… risky_

 _Cementoss: Stop being so perverted and just let them be_

Mic closed his phone and looked at the scene unfolding in front of him.

The two stopped latching their lips to each other and realised the music had changed to another song the two started dancing normally again and glanced at each other the whole time, not able to keep their eyes off each other. The concert was over sooner than either of them wanted it to be. They called another cab and had it take them home, with a less sketchy driver. When they arrived they went back through the window and Kaminari made the excuse he had to use the bathroom. It was late and they were both tired.

"So who's room are we sleeping in?" Kaminari asked, feeling more confident after the incident prior.

"Your's, I don't want you trying anything funny either!" Jiro said feeling more comfortable with Kaminari now.

The two went to his room and who should sleep where came up.

"Y-your room is too cold, y-you can sleep in the bed with me." Jiro lied, turning a red for the thousandth time that day.

"Sounds good to me! You want big spoon or little spoon?" Kaminari said expectantly.

"Big, it's more comfortable." Jiro said, Kaminari's fantasy swiped out of the air by her words.

Kaminari sighed and crawled into bed.

"Fine, but I get the wall." Kaminari said, feeling tired for the first time that day.

Jiro climbed into bed behind him and latched onto him like a jetpack, feeling more comfortable than she had in her entire life.

"Hey Jiro?" Kaminari asked.

"Yeah" She replied.

"Are we dating now?" The question that they both wanted to ask after they kissed came out and Jiro replied by knocking him out with her jacks.

"Yeah, we are." Jiro said and snuggled against him feeling sleep embrace her like a blanket, and just like that she was out.

_ Here it is! Sorry it took so long, had writers block but inspiration hit me like a truck and hence why this chapter is longer. Leave reviews and comments in general, they make writing these feel so much better! _With love -iPadPro_


End file.
